WBY Getting Back to Nature
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: John, Teen!Dean, Teen!Sam. Dean has a run in with a woodland creature. Too bad he never bothered to tell Dad about his plans for a solitary hunt. Rated PG 15 Potty language and mature themes. This fic contains parental spanking. Please don't read if it offends.


Team Parental: WBY Getting Back to Nature.

Title: WBY Getting Back to Nature

Characters: Sam, Dean and John

Word Count: over 6,000

Summary: Dean has a run in with a woodland creature. Too bad he never bothered to tell Dad about his plans for a solitary hunt.

XXX

Dean didn't have a problem with authority figures. He didn't. Mainly because the only authority figure he payed any attention to is Dad. Well, that and the authority figures that Dad felt were important to pay attention to.

Which could change from day to day.

Dad didn't care if he played well with others, he didn't care how much trash he talked or what a smart mouth he had as long as it didn't get him in trouble. Dean was pretty good with getting into trouble, he was the first to admit that one, but he was better at get out of it, so very seldom was it a problem.

Which is why the predicament he was in was going to take some time to figure out.

He was in handcuffs, in the back of a police car. Well not a police car, a _ranger's_ car and that made it sooo much better.

Because Dean Winchester getting picked up by the cops was crazy. Dean Winchester letting himself get caught by the fucking Park Rangers? Well, that was a whole nother level of crazy that Dean might never recover from.

It was true, he had been lying his ass off for the past week working on a hunt by himself.

A little hunt.

A baby hunt.

Sammy could have done it. But apparently Sam was smarter than Dean because it was Dean's ass in the park ranger's car not Sam's.

And the fucking fairy was still out there.

Well, the jury was still out on it whether it was a fairy or not. Sam had thought it a fairy and Dean a nymph. She had seemed too large to be a fairy, appearing for all intents and purposes as a teenaged girl. Her ears had been elfin and her golden eyes a little more almond shaped than usual, but other than that, she was perfect. She had been a lovely shade of mocha, legs tanned and long with hair that curled raven-like in ringlets over her shoulders and down her back.

And she was naked.

Well, naked and fairies seemed right but it was certainly appropriate for nymphs too. This one was staggeringly beautiful and Dean couldn't help himself.

He was fifteen and a raging hormone.

Apparently his dick didn't seem to understand the difference between a fairy, a nymph or a girl when it was faced with a naked body. Besides, nymphs were well…nymphs and less likely to wreak havoc. Fairies on the other hand couldn't be trusted. The fae were notoriously malicious and determined to leave mayhem in their wake. If the girl was a nymph? Well, Dean thought she could be reasoned with.

The lore was pretty cut and dry regarding wood nymph. All she probably wanted was her tree to be left alone.

If she was a fairy, well, it could go in a multitude of ways.

It didn't matter now though because nymph or fairy didn't mean a hill of beans when you were fifteen and caught half naked in the woods.

He shook his head at the stupidity of the situation. It was stupid, _he_ was stupid but it hadn't been all his fault.

She had been gorgeous, willing and not green. If she'd been green instead of that delicious shade of chocolate – well he might not have gone for it. The sad part was that he hadn't even got to have sex! At least he didn't think so. He had licked a stripe from her collarbone down to her thighs. He remembered so wanting to lick more. She'd gotten off his pants and that's when things got fuzzy. Was it possible for nymphs to be nymphomaniacs? Was that where the word had come from? It certainly seemed that way if he remembered anything correctly.

Dean bit his lip nervously and wished for a paper clip.

"So, son, are you willing to tell me what you were doing out here?" The ranger peered at Dean from under his Ranger Rick hat.

"Communing with nature officer." Dean grinned when he said it, as if it's a normal occurrence to be running around in the woods sans pants.

The ranger had managed to scrounge up a towel and it was modestly draped over Dean's lap. Once again he tried to remember where his jeans were. A kid would notice his jeans gone, naked girl or no. He wondered if that was part of the fairy whammy. Or was it nymph whammy? Then he started thinking about her soft, warm skin and the way he had nuzzled her sweetly scented neck with open-mouthed kisses. She'd smelled like earth and pine and the sweet scent of spring grasses. It was heady, that smell and it had gone straight to his dick. Like watching unscrambled porn. Understandably, his body had started reacting in a way that was normal when a red-blooded boy was in close proximity to naked girl. Just thinking about it and her had the same reaction now.

And all he was wearing was a towel.

Awkward.

Dean started alphabetizing the weapons stash in the trunk . It helped a little.

The park ranger leaned over the open window and tapped the top of the car to get Dean's attention.

"Yo, kid…up here."

Dean looked up at the man somewhere between holy water and the Sig. There was quite a lot between holy water and the Sig but if he could stop his tenting towel he didn't think he was going to make it through the ranger's interrogation.

"Just to let you know", the ranger continued, "'Communing with nature' is something we encourage in the park, but not at one thirty in the morning and not when you are naked."

Dean's upstairs brain was back in gear and he interrupted with a grin, "Half naked, Ranger."

The ranger plainly had enough of Dean and his smart-ass remarks for one night.

"Give me your name and number kid. " the park ranger said and then added wryly, "I'd ask for some ID but you obviously have no place to hide it."

Dean snorted and then peered up at the ranger's nameplate through the window of the ranger car.

"Oh, my God, you are Ranger Rick!"

The ranger huffed indignantly, "My name is RICHARD, not Rick."

Dean snickered then. Probably not the best idea, but he was being given the third degree by _Ranger Rick_. There had to be some kind of loophole though, some way that he could be absolved for inappropriate laughter, because getting arrested by a park ranger was ridiculous. Getting arrested by Ranger Rick was insane.

"You kid, have about reached the end of my patience. Name. Address and phone number."

Dean considered the situation carefully. They weren't using any aliases this time because Dad's philosophy was only lie when you needed to. This wasn't even supposed to be a hunt, just a little break in the action while dad recovered from a dislocated shoulder.

Left shoulder, Dean thought wryly – which would leave his right shoulder in perfectly good working order.

"Ahem." The ranger coughed bringing Dean back from his musings, "Name now kid or we head to the station."

Dean wonders what the "station" would be considering they are in a state park. Is it the Ranger Station? That sounded more like a place to watch out for forest fires. For a moment he had a vision of Smokey the Bear. "Only _you _can prevent forest fires."

Dean wondered who could prevent his ass being on fire. Which was sure to happen when Dad realized he was gone. And in the forest. And on a hunt. Not to mention what Dean had to do to get out of the house. He comforted himself in the fact that Sammy had almost nothing to do with it. Sammy had helped him with the research but Dean never really said he was going on a hunt and Sam had in no way, shape or form been involved in the actual implementation of the scheme. Dean tried to swallow but suddenly his throat was too dry.

Oh no…if he didn't find a way out of this clusterfuck he was dead.

Dean jostled the cuffs. They were pretty comfortable as far as handcuffs went but the ranger has been very thorough, locking his hand behind his back and not leaving so much as a twig in the seat for Dean to use.

Plus where could he go? He'd hitched here, _chalk up another reason for dad to kick his ass, _so he didn't have transportation home_. _He might be able to hide out in the woods but the chances were unlikely that he would be successful for any length of time. Of course there was the gorgeous wood nymph, and while he would love to continue their previous conversation, that was not likely to happen. If she were a nymph she'd be scared. If she were a fairy, she'd be laughing her mocha ass off.

Nah, he was doomed.

"So kid, I need a name, an address and a phone number. Now"

"Or what?" Dean tried to for smartass.

"Or the station and jail."

"Ranger jail?" Dean laughed again, but it was stilted at best.

"Okay kid." The ranger shut the back of the car and opened the driver's side of sliding into the front and dropping his cover on the seat next to him.

It was obvious that he was going to find himself up close and personal with Smokey, Ranger Rick and any maybe even a taxidermy stuffed animal or twoif he didn't tell the guy his name and number. Putting off the inevitable was probably not in his best interest and well it was inevitable.

"Okay, okay." Dean spoke, irritated at himself for giving in but not able to figure out anything else to do. He was naked from the waist down and handcuffed in a park ranger car. He was going to pay big time for this one.

"Dean Winchester. I live off of Groveport in Manchester. "

The ranger made a noise that might have been about the less than desirable accommodations that their father had chosen but it could have been something else entirely.

"You're a little out of your stomping grounds, Dean."

"A little."

"I'd say more than a little." The ranger spoke matter of factly, "What's your phone number?"

"We don't have one."

That much was true, they'd only been in town a few days and they had used the pay phone two blocks over if they needed anything. Dad hadn't cared, he wasn't up to hunting and the few people they needed to talk to, well they could wait.

"Let's go, Dean Winchester from Manchester." The ranger turned the key of the state park cruiser and headed down the dirt path toward Dean's fate.

XXX

Dean tried to calm himself down during the relatively short ride to their rented house. It had seemed a lot longer when he was hitching. But things were always longer when he was heading toward something fun. They were shorter when he was heading toward his father and a butt warming of epic proportions.

Dean jostled the handcuffs again. He hated being in hand cuffs and always had. It was one of those things that Dean had learned to deal with. Not that he found himself arrested often, as that was very much frowned upon by his dad, but he and Sam trained getting out of 'cuffs, rope, chains – whatever could be used to tie you down. Once Dad had improvised with bed sheets. Dean hated being tied, hated being unable to move, hated being forced to _stay _in one position. Dean had always been like that. He was bouncing knees and nervous energy, always wanting to move and to be on the offensive.

Which is why Dad trained him all the harder.

And it worked. Dean had learned to settle himself, to give off the outward impression that he was cool with restraints. The whole time though he was working through how to get out of them.

This time though, he couldn't get out, so it ramped his anxiety level up just another notch. Not that he needed it increased or anything. Dad was going to be so fucking mad. Beyond mad. Like levels of angry that Dean had never seen before.

Dean got it too. What he had done was stupid. The way he had gone about it was insane. The only rationale that Dean could think of was that didn't think he would get caught. He was invincible, untouchable and so damn good at evading traditional authority. This had to be a fluke somehow.

Well this particular fluke was going to cost him a world of hurt.

Dean looked up at the front seat only to catch Ranger Rick's eyes flicker at him through the rear view.

"You okay back there, kid?"

"Peachy."

"You look a little nervous."

"Yeah, well, my naked ass is on the seat in the back of a park ranger's car, and you are driving me to my house at oh two thirty to meet with my dad, who is probably asleep and thinks I am too, so yeah, I'm a little concerned."

"Oh two thirty? Your dad military?"

"Former Marine."

"Ah, my old man was too."

"Great, we can exchange childhood memories. Well, we could I guess if I make it through the morning. Which is not likely."

Richard laughed then. "Your old man is a hardass?"

Dean chuffed low, "That's an understatement."

"Yeah, mine was too. I spent a good part of my teenage years running laps or standing up for dinner. Not such a bad thing though, he raised me tough but right and I made it through. You will too."

"Look Ranger _Richard_, I appreciate the bonding and all but I'm good. Really. My dad is gonna be pissed but I guess less pissed than if you had hauled me into ranger jail. So I can say thank you for that but really? I'm not in the mood to discuss Marine discipline. Besides you're right my dad _is_ a hardass but he's fair so - whatever."

Dean stopped for a moment. "Which by the way reminds me. Why are you taking me home and not to jail?"

The ranger chuckled low. "'Cause you remind me of me as a teenager. Smartass, troublemaker and mouthy as all get out." He amended the statement, " Although I never decided to romp naked through the woods, I did a lot of other dumb things. It's the nature of being a teenage boy. Besides the paperwork is a bitch."

Dean settled back then noticing for the first time that good old Ranger Rick wasn't that old – maybe in his twenties. Dean berated himself, knowing your opponent was important and he'd misjudged the ranger from the beginning. Maybe that was how the guy had managed to catch him so quick, he still had young dude reflexes. That gave Dean a moment of satisfaction. At least he hadn't been caught by some old geezer.

XXX

They pulled up in front of the house and Ranger Rick slid out of the front seat, grabbing his hat as he went. Then he unlocked the back and then started to carefully help Dean out. "Uh, Ranger Rick? No pants." Dean reminded him. The young ranger looked at him for a minute then reached in and deftly tied the towel around Dean's waist and then continued helping him out of the car tipping Dean's head to avoid the roof. Once out, the ranger straightened the towel gingerly and then stood back to look at his handiwork.

"That'll do."

Two quick steps and they were up at the door. The ranger started to knock but instead the door opened and one very grumpy and oddly groggy John Winchester stood, jeans, Henley and left arm snugged tightly in a sling.

"Dean?"

"Yes, sir?" Dean answered with a question since dad seemed confused at the thought that his son was standing on the front porch with a cop and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm Ranger Richard Millar. This is your son?"

His father managed to get his bearings pretty quickly, "Yes, Ranger. What appears to be the problem."

"He was found trespassing on state property at Greenridge State Park after hours. Pantless. I could have arrested him for the trespassing, resisting arrest _and _the indecent exposure but I felt that you would prefer to handle this yourself instead of me taking him in. "

"Thank you Ranger Millard. Dean?" Dad looked hard at Dean. It was obvious what he wanted.

"Yes, sir. Thank you Ranger Millard."

"Sure, kid." Millard turned to his father, "If we happen to find his pants, I'll make sure they get to you. "

Dad offered a terse nod, "Handcuffs?"

"Your son is a bit creative with escape attempts. It just seemed prudent to make sure that he couldn't get away." The ranger unlocked the cuffs and Dean pulled his arms in front of him, barely resisting the urge to rub at the slightly reddened marks around his wrist. He stepped inside the house then and stood next to his father.

"Is there anything else we need to do?" Dad asked roughly.

"No, sir Mr. Winchester." The ranger smiled a bit though, "You might want to make sure Dean checks for ticks though. You know, tick season up here."

Dean gulped audibly.

"Will do."

Dad shut the door and turned to Dean, brown eyes smoldering.

"Talk."

"Dad, I can explain."

Dad didn't move a muscle, "How about we start with why I feel like I've been hit with a boat load of pain killers."

"Can I get a shower first? You know, ticks and all."

"Nope. Should've thought of that before you decided to run around without your pants on in the forest."

Dean stood there trying to formulate his thoughts. Unfortunately, it did not seem to help. No matter how he played with the words or the scenarios they all ended the same way.

"I'm waiting." The voice was a low rumble. Dad may have been waiting but he was not waiting patiently.

"Oh, pain killers right? Well, I know you were hurting, Dad. Your shoulder must have been killing you so you asked for some Tylenol. Remember?" Dean asked helpfully.

Dad nodded.

"Well, I just thought you needed more than Tylenol because you were so sore so I gave you the Vicodin instead."

"Wait, you drugged me up so that you could leave the house unnoticed to go out in the State Park without your pants on?"

Dean looked quizzically at his father. That Vicodin must have been awesome. "No, Dad. Not to run around in the forest without my pants on. That would be crazy. To check on the possible wood nymph." Then Dean added with sincerity, "And to help alleviate your obvious discomfort."

Now it was Dad's turn to look puzzled. But not pleasantly puzzled, his brows knit together in confusion and he spoke low and gruff, "So you went on a hunt by yourself in the woods? And that makes drugging me so much better?"

"Well, no – but it really isn't as bad as it sounds."

"Really, Dean? Because it sounds bad. Very, very bad."

At this point Sam stumbled sleepily into the living room. "What's up?"

Dad turned to Sam. "Did you know about this?"

"Why has Dean got a towel wrapped around his waist?" Sam ignored his father's question to gawk at his brother. Then tried to answer. "Did I know that he had a towel wrapped around his waist? No. I did not. And I think it's stupid. It he wants to get a shower he should take off his shirt too."

"No, Sam. Did you know about the nymph hunt?"

Sam looked worried for a moment. "Well, I was helping Dean with some research on fairy versus nymph. We talked about it, Dad, but I was thinking it was hypothetical. Honestly, Dad. I didn't know."

"What about drugging me?"

Sam's look of confusion joined that of his father and brother. "I got nothing."

"Well, you are damn lucky that's the case. Go to bed. Now."

Sam looked again, apparently taking in his father's disheveled appearance and obvious anger then another look at his pantless brother.

"Yes, sir." Sam left without a backward glance. It was as if decided that his family was nuts and he was not joining in on the crazy tonight.

Dad focused his attention back onto Dean, obviously disregarding Sam's contribution to Dean's situation.

"Okay so you tricked your little brother into researching a hunt. Drugged me so I wouldn't notice you were gone. What else happened?"

"Isn't that enough, Dad?"

"Hardly. We haven't gotten to the nakedness, the park ranger arresting you and the final outcome of the apparent hunt." Dad was speaking mildly now but the undertone was anything but.

Dean realized that there was no getting around it. He had to confess and do it now or any chance at him surviving this altercation with any dignity was completely nil. In fact, he doubted that in any case, but coming clean once now that he was caught just had to happen.

"What about I start from the beginning?" Dean asked.

"Probably a good idea."

"I heard about a possible hunt, well, I didn't know that really, but some kids were talking about hanging in the park and from what they were saying there was some weird stuff happening. Pranks, missing items, things like that so I thought maybe there was a fairy there…or a nymph.. Apparently, they were doing some construction in the park, putting in a new trail and I figured maybe it had disrupted whoever or whatever was there. But I didn't_ know _so I thought I should look into it for you. You know, because you were feeling a little rough from your shoulder."

Dean looked at his father but there was no positive reaction from him. There wasn't really a negative one either so Dean decided to count that as a win.

"Anyhow, Sammy and I researched the nymph versus fairy thing but I didn't have enough intel so I needed to go to the park to physically check it out. I guess I should have told you but, you know, your shoulder and all so instead, I gave you the Vicodin because you looked so miserable…" Dean watched his father's face darken, "And I'll admit, I know that Vicodin hits you pretty hard so I figured you would be out like a light. There were some ulterior motives, Dad, I got that but it was for the greater good! Your shoulder was killing you! I was looking out for you, Dad. Sort of. So when you fell asleep, I hitched to the park. You'd be amazed at how much traffic there is heading to the park at night! I hiked in and found the spot where the kids were talking about all the pranking going on and guess what? I found the nymph or fairy. She was gorgeous Dad, legs up to here, " Dean gestured quickly with his right hand, "and sweet and so pretty - just amazing. Her skin was the color of chocolate milk whipped with cream. She was just lonely I think, Dad…so in the interest of the hunt. I sat with her a bit. I didn't talk her language and she didn't talk mine, but pretty soon we found a mutual language, if you know what I mean and…"

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me you had sex with a fairy?" Dad's voice was incredulous.

"No, Dad. No…we just played around you know. Third base maybe?"

"What's this _maybe _shit? You have no pants on, Dean!" Dad had started to work up a head of steam. It was as if the past ten minutes he had been trying to hold the dam with a piece of chewing gum and it was about ready to explode.

"She was naked Dad, it only seemed right that I got naked too. You know, meet her on her own grounds, kinda get her to trust me. Remember, I was just gathering intel for you, Dad. Did I mention she was gorgeous?" Dean knew he was starting to ramble. He tended to do that when he panicked with his dad. Dean was a smooth talker and always had been. The effect was apparently lost on his father though, Dad didn't seem to be at all caught up in his son's enthusiasm nor his velvety way with words.

"Gorgeous? Gorgeous? And that is your criteria for getting naked with a fucking FAIRY!"

Dean jumped back with the volume of his father's blast.

"You make is sound so naughty."

"Naughty? NAUGHTY? I'll give you naughty."

With that Dad grabbed Dean by his shirt and drug him to the couch where he threw him over his lap and conveniently flipped up the towel to reveal Dean's ass.

"Easy access…. I like it." Dad said conversationally as he began to swat Dean's butt hard with his hand. Hard. Really hard. Dean yelped at the first swat and then it went downhill from there.

Dean was fifteen. Fifteen was too damn old to be over his father's knee his naked ass in the air getting hand spanked. He tried to say that but it just came out as startled grunts as Dad continued to roast his rear. Why the hell had Dean lost his pants? There was something so wrong about being tossed over your dad's lap in nothing but a towel. Somehow it was skeevier than even getting your butt walloped with your jeans and shorts around your legs.

"Dad…", Dean sputtered trying to explain himself in between panting, "naked girl!"

Dad didn't skip a beat. Or maybe didn't skip the beating. Dean wasn't sure which. "No, Dean, not a naked girl a naked nymph or a fairy or whatever. Not a girl."

"But she _looked_ like a girl!"

Dad did stop for a moment then. "So if she'd been a shapeshifter who looked like Angelina Jolie it would've been fine?"

Dean thought for a second, "Well, I coulda ganked her after!"

"DEAN WINCHESTER. YOU AND YOUR HORMONAL, TESTOSTERONE LADEN, HORN DOG, TEENAGE ASS WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!"

_No, it will be the death of me,_ Dean thought quickly.

Apparently Dad was able to spank a lot harder than Dean had previously experienced. Ever. Suddenly the pain in his butt went from a seven to off the charts. Dean's body hollowed and then arched as he tried to get away from his father's scorching hand. It wasn't possible that anyone could spank an ass like this. _With just their fucking bear like mitts! _

Dean tried to twist away but his father held him as easily as a wet kitten. Dad just tipped his legs up higher and Dean fell into his father's hard belly. Dean found himself tighter up against his dad and then Dad really lit his ass on fire.

Dean stopped fighting then. His body wanted to keep it up, but the burn in his ass was too overpowering for him to do anything more than concentrate on it. He couldn't think about moving or struggling or anything except for the punishing slaps that stung like a thousand bees. Dean started crying then. He tried to be quiet but he doubted he was. Usually when Dean started crying, Dad would stop the butt spanking deluge, but this time was obviously the exception to the rule because he just started adding some kind of wrist action that while not actually spanking harder, created a scorching heat that was probably not seen in anyone whoever got their ass handed to them in the past.

Dad stopped for a moment and then shook his hand out and muttered low, "Damn hard Winchester ass."

"That was for going on a hunt without my permission." Dad stated roughly, "This is for getting picked up by the damn park rangers."

Dean could not believe he was getting it again! But he was. Left cheek, right cheek and sharp staccato slaps that spread to his thighs as well. Over and over in a non-patterned pattern that made Dean want to rethink the entire evening. Dean was sure his ass was now fire engine red. It had to be.

There was another break and then Dad repositioned Dean, shifting his ass a little higher so he could reach the tender under curve where butt met thigh.

"This is for drugging me and sneaking out of the house. Which I should really spank you twice for but my arm is getting tired."

Dad laid a volley of smacks so hard that it took Dean's breath away. He even nailed his thighs again.

"And _this_ is for being so damn stupid as to try to hook up with a nymph!"

There was a sharp crack and Dean jumped off of his father's lap. "Sonofabitch!" Dad yelled.

Dean wasn't use to his father yelling when Dad was the one spanking _him!_

Obviously Dad was not prepared for Dean to vault like that, just like Dean wasn't prepared for the ruler that had smacked his ass.

"DAD!"

"Get you ass back over my lap now!" Dad roared and it was then that Dean realized that his father's dislocated left shoulder had obviously been jerked when Dean scrambled off his father's lap.

Great. Now Dad was mad and hurting.

Dean was going to die. He was going to die because his father was going to kill him.

Dean dove back over his dad's lap like he lived there and waited for the next crack of the ruler. He didn't have long to wait. The ruler was wooden and thin – thin enough to be flexible and offer a springing action that changed the entire spanking from miserable to hell on earth. Where in the hell had Dad found a ruler? Damn Sam and his need for straight lines!

Now Dean howled. There is no way that Sam wasn't listening to Dean get his ass handed to him. Dean really didn't care, but it wounded a kid's pride knowing his younger brother was listening to him cry like a five year old.

Then again, Sammy had gotten his share of Winchester beat downs and he knew what it was …Dean didn't have time to complete his thought before the ruler whistled down on his ass in rapid fire strokes. Dean just lay across his father's lap and cried. He tried not to move and Dad wasn't even holding him anymore. It was almost as if he dared Dean to move a muscle. Dean didn't either. He just willed himself to stay and kept on crying.

Finally. Thankfully, Dad stopped.

"Get up." Dad snapped.

Dean stood and the towel flapped down over his smoking ass. It felt like sandpaper and he would have said something about it but he was too busy crying.

Dad stood up and hissed, repositioning his injured left arm in the sling.

"You, find a corner somewhere." Dad nodded at Dean, as if there was anyone else in the room to be sent to a corner. But Dean didn't say that of course, he just stumbled to the nearest corner.

Dad headed to the kitchen where Dean was sure he was downing Tylenol for his shoulder.

Five minutes later, Dad came back in the living room and positioned himself behind Dean.

Dean didn't move his nose from the corner but felt his father behind him, heard the sound of ice cubes moving and was sure his father had made an impromptu icepack to drape over his shoulder.

Dad whispered low into Dean's ear, "You ever, ever do something that damn dumb again and I swear you won't sit for a month. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Dean was proud that he wasn't crying anymore. His voice cracked just a bit but the words were clear.

"Turn around."

Dean turned and faced his father. It was hard to meet his eyes but he did.

"We don't fuck around with supernatural shit Dean. Both figuratively and realistically. You could have been injured or even killed. What if you had been able to actually have sex with this _thing? _I don't even want to think about that. There is a reason why the fae don't interact with humans sexually. The outcome is never good and lord forbid somehow you get something like that pregnant. Jesus, Dean."

Dad took a deep breath and suddenly Dean realized how rough his father looked. The ice bag was settled over his shoulder but there was two days worth of stubble on his face and if Dean didn't know any better he'd swear there were a few more gray hairs that flecked his scruff.

"I know, I just spanked you to hell and back and I know you probably feel a little angry and maybe even more than that. No one likes to get their ass handed to them. But I do what I do to keep you safe. And damn it, Dean, you are one of those kids that just don't seem to fully appreciate what I'm saying unless I'm smacking your ass when I do it." Dad paused, maybe collecting his thoughts.

Dean wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything. Was the lecture over?

"You need to be more responsible than other kids your age. It's a bitch, Dean but it is what it is. But let me be clear. If you'd been caught drugging me, sneaking out, nabbed by the park police and attempting to screw some girl in the woods, you would have been spanked too. That's just a given. You were wrong. Dead wrong. The fact that she was a fairy or a nymph is just added icing on the cake."

Dean started to open his mouth but then shut it again when Dad held up a finger.

"And don't tell me you were _researching _a hunt. There are rules in this family about hunting. Rules to keep you, your brother and hell, even me safe. You know those rules like the back of your hand and yet you still continue to push them and me."

Dean dropped his eyes then and studied the carpet.

"Look at me."

Dean snapped his head back up and squared his shoulders. "Yes, sir."

"Do not push me, Dean. You are not going to win."

"Yes, sir."

"C'mere."

Dean stepped up to his father and Dad pulled him in tight, using his right arm to hold him against his chest. Dean felt the cold of the ice against his body on his right and the warmth of his father on the left. He even felt the residual heat in his father's left hand. It matched the burn in his ass. Well, maybe not exactly, Dean was sure his ass hurt more than his father's hand. He allowed himself to sink into his father's one-armed embrace and to his amazement he found himself crying again. It was barely audible, a low sniffle cry that wasn't associate with pain but relief. His dad wasn't mad anymore. He loved him and Dean knew that.

They stood locked together for a few moments before Dad dropped a quick kiss to the top of his head.

"Go get a shower son then head on to bed."

Dean nodded into his father's shoulder and then stepped back.

"I, uh, I'm really sorry, Dad. Especially about drugging you. I mean, that was low, even for me."

"Yeah," Dad agreed, "It was pretty shady. Honestly, Dean…I wonder where you head is sometimes."

"Thinking with my downstairs brain again, Dad?"

"Well, that accounts for the nakedness, but not the leaving in the first place, nor the obvious subterfuge and lying it took to get out of the house."

"Yes, sir." Dean didn't have anything else to say. It had been stupid. All of it. If he had just managed to wrap everything up before his father woke up. Well, there was no use thinking that way because he'd gotten caught. His teenage boy Winchester mojo had failed miserably tonight.

"Dean, when you are in the shower, don't forget to check for ticks, you know what the ranger said. "

Dean nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Dean, I noticed a rash on your…well kind of near your butt. While you are checking for ticks, you better make sure you look for poison ivy too."

Dean bolted toward the bathroom so fast his towel dropped off in the living room.

end


End file.
